My Lover, My Enemy
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: In the sequel to the author's A Relationship to Be or Not to Be?, Sabertooth is betrayed. How will this affect his loyalty to the team? Old fic OC.


Title: "My Lover, My Enemy"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: The author's "A Relationship to Be or Not to Be?"  
Summary: In the sequel to the author's "A Relationship to Be or Not to Be?", Sabertooth is betrayed. How will this affect his loyalty to the team?  
Disclaimer: Victor "Sabertooth" Creed; Raven "Mystique" Darkholme; Mister Sinister; Forge; Dr. Valerie Cooper; Lorna "Polaris" Dane; Shard; Wildchild; and X-Factor are © & TM Marvel comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit from this story.

It was a cool Spring night. Victor Creed was taking a walk just outside X-Factor's headquarters. He started to round a corner when he heard Raven Darkholme's voice. "Hello, Sinister, darling!" He was surprised, especially since he was Raven's love. Or at least he had thought so. He quickly ducked back around the corner. He flattened himself against the wall of the building and listened intently.

"Good evening, Raven, my dear," Sinister greeted Raven. "Do you have the pass that I requested?"

"Yes, I do, honey," replied Raven.

"Good," Sinister commented approvingly. "Now let us go get that information, sweetheart."

"Yes, let's, my heart," Raven agreed.

Quietly, Sabretooth followed Mystique and Mr.Sinister into X-Factor's headquarters and down into the basement where the main computer database was located. He silently watched Mystique rely top secret information to Sinister from the shadows. What am I gonna do? Which commitment should I break - the one to Raven as her boyfriend or the one to X-Factor as a member o' the team?

* * *

Days passed. Sabretooth discovered that Sinister came three nights a week - Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday. He decided that he would inform his other teammates about the situation, so he called a meeting.

"What did ya call us all here for, Sabretooth?" Wildchild impatiently asked.

"I didn't call everybody. I called all o' ya, but I didn't call Mystique." Sabretooth took a deep breath, and the began, "I've called you guys here today ta inform ya o' sumtin important. Ya see, the other night I was takin' a walk when..." He proceed to inform the others of the situation with Mystique and Sinister.

"I must admit it's possible Sabretooth's telling us the truth," Shard said. "Somebody has been breaking into the computer database." Polaris nodded, "But look who's telling us! How can we believe you, Sabretooth?"

"I don't expect ya to, Polaris," replied Sabretooth. "But what choice do ya have?"

"Good point," commented Valerie Cooper.

"Fine," Forge nodded. "We'll check it out tonight." He glanced over at Sabretooth, "You did say they came Friday nights?"

Sabretooth nodded. "Yup."

* * *

That night, as planned, all of X-Factor except for Sabretooth and Mystique hid down in the basement. Sabretooth waited outside in the shadows. As usual, Mystique and Sinister got together, talked a little, and then went down to the basement. Sabretooth followed them silently. They had just broken into the database when X-Factor revealed themselves.

"So it is you!" exclaimed Forge, shaking his head sadly.

"How'd you know?" Mystique demanded.

Sabretooth stepped forward from the shadows. "I told 'em."

"WHAT? How could you? I thought you loved me!" exclaimed Mystique.

"I do, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," Sabretooth answered.

Meanwhile, Sinister was attempting to make a quick escape. "Not so fast, Sinister!" Polaris picked him up in a magnetic bubble. "You're not going anywhere!"

Mystique started to back toward the door. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to run now." She started to walk out the door, but Sabretooth blocked her way.

"No ya don't, Mystique." He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides, then took her back to his teammates.

"We've got them, but what're we gonna do with them?" Wildchild asked.

"I say we take them to Genosha," Valerie Cooper suggested.

Everybody eventually agreed that Valerie's ideal was a good and fair reaction to what Mystique and Sinister had done. The villians were both put on a plane to Genosha. However, when the plane arrived in Genosha, Mr.Sinister had disappeared!

**The End**


End file.
